Tales of Dragon and Kit
by Enjeru
Summary: Some oneshots regarding Hiei and his daughter, prologue chapters based off the storyline of "We'll Be a Family Someday"
1. Prologue I

Based off my earlier oneshot **We'll Be a Family Someday**, it's not necessary to read it to get what happens in these. However the prologue oneshots are going to correspond with the background info of **We'll** **Be a Family Someday**, so I'd recommend reading it as well regardless.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

Yusuke stretched out in the sandy terrain of Raizen's territory, he blinked slowly up at the electric red sky of Makai, not bothering to glance over at his companion for the evening. Hiei had paused in polishing his katana, raising an eyebrow at the lazy detective.

"I said, Kurama's gettin' married."

Hiei heaved an agitated sigh, "I heard you the first time, Yusuke. What I'm asking is what does that mean?"

This time Yusuke glanced at the darker demon, with a facial expression that screwed up the boy's young features into disbelief.

"You're kidding, right? Dude, Kurama's no longer a bachelor. He's..." Yusuke trailed off trying to think of how exactly he could explain the human concept of marriage to a demon, "he found a lover, and he's decided he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. _Only_ her."

Hiei stared at the wide grin that over took Yusuke face and felt the urge to punch the half-breed in the face. He turned back to his sword, rubbing along the metal with much more force than need be.

"I see..." he said after a moment, "the fox has taken a mate then."

Hiei only knew the concepts of mating for a few years now, he had learned of it when he had read through Shigure's library during recovery after the Jagan implant. Not many demons partook in mating, it was a lifelong commitment and trusting someone on that level was unheard of in demon world. Hiei would go as far to say it was borderline _human_ in nature. It was the closest thing the fire demon knew of to compare this so called 'marriage' to though.

Yusuke shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much." He didn't notice Hiei's shoulders tense at the confirmation.

They both sat there in silence. Yusuke had requested Hiei's presence the moment he came through the portal and when he declined to the shorter's suggestion to spar Hiei had waited to hear what it was that the detective needed to say. What seemed so important that he needed to drag Hiei all the way into Raizen territory? Surely the fox's decision to commit himself even further to his human facade was not the end of it.

"What else do you have to say to me?"

"Busted," Yusuke grinned, "you caught me." The teen rubbed his dark hair before sitting up and turning to Hiei, face to face. The fire demon tensed more so at the sudden change in body language. Somehow he got the feeling he wasn't gonna like whatever Yusuke had to say.

"He made me the best man."

Hiei blinked, "Hn, your human garble means nothing to me, Yusuke."

The human teen groaned, "Ya see, in a marriage good friends are invited to be part of the ceremony and the best man...well, it's suppose to be the groom's _best_ friend."

Hiei stood abruptly and sheathed his katana, "I see this meeting has been nothing but worthless human gossip, of which I have no interest. Don't waste my time again, detective."

"Wait, Hiei!" Yusuke scrambled to his feet, "I'm sure Kurama would have made _you_ best man if you'd just came to visit more often. He seems to think you're not coming back-"

"No!"

Yusuke started, his jaw slack in open shock at the bark. Hiei had the tendency to growl, mutter, and threaten but never in the years Yusuke knew him did Hiei ever raise his voice like that.

"But Hiei!"

"I said no!" Hiei turned around and Yusuke had to fight the urge to look away, the pure anger and resentment in those fiery red eyes was intense. "I chose my life, he chose his. I'm a demon; I belong here, in my home, in Makai! If Kurama wants to waste his life as a petty human then so be it, he can rot for all I care."

Yusuke was speechless, he stared as Hiei huffed and turned away. The teen felt like he was losing something as he watched his friend leave, like he wasn't just walking away from him but everything they had been through, everyone they knew and cared about. His fists clenched at his sides, his own anger boiling up in his veins. How dare Hiei play the species card, there were other demons that lived in Ningenkai just fine! Who cared what world you lived in as long as you had friends and family there with you. How could he leave Yukina? How could he say that about Kurama, his best friend? Didn't he care about _any _of them?

"Bastard!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "you really think you belong here? You don't know what home is, you asshole!" He turned away and sprinted for the portal waiting to take him back to human world. Yusuke was pissed, furious to the point that he wanted to strangle some common sense into the stupid fire brat. But that didn't stop his heart from clenching painfully in his chest as he passed over the portal.

They were never going to see Hiei ever again.


	2. Prologue II

Gone…

The senses have stopped working; can't hear, can't see, can't breathe…

Third eye hisses in protest.

Doesn't matter, nothing matters!

Gone, gone, gone, not here, gone!

'…_**dead**_…' his mind whisper to him.

No! Stupid thoughts, lies, all lies, can't be real, he can't be gone!

His eyes stung, couldn't see…or maybe _refused_ to see.

There was nothing to see, the worlds didn't exist anymore…not if Kurama was…is…

Gone…

* * *

><p>"You truly are dense when it comes to these sort of things, aren't you, Yusuke Uremeshi?"<p>

Yusuke blinked, he had been staring at the spot Hiei had been minutes earlier with such intensity he was oblivious to the other demon lord approaching him. Such emotion had shown on the fire demon's face in that instant, more so than Yusuke had ever seen the anti-social being express before.

"Huh?" His ever so intelligent reply.

Mukuro was looking off in the distance, most likely tracing Hiei's sporadic ki signature as it travelled further away from them. Yusuke had felt no need to go after the fire demon, they had never settled their squabble a year back and the dirty deed had been; he had delivered Kurama's death notice to his friend. Despite what had been said in fits of anger, the young half-breed knew that it was a blow to the smaller demon. Admittedly Yusuke wasn't in the mood to be trekking about Makai right now, in all honestly he wanted to go to bed, maybe sleep a few weeks away, or bury himself in his wife's comforting embrace.

However Hiei had a right to know what had happened, Botan was too much of a mess to be breaking it to anyone, and Yusuke felt that out of respect to Hiei it should have been something he took on himself. And he was exhausted for it, chasing after the quick fire for three days before Hiei showed pity and slowed down enough for the ex-detective to catch up. Yusuke rubbed his arm awkwardly, he had only gotten out a few words before Hiei had flitted away from him…he wasn't sure if he should have followed to further explain or to just back off and give his friend some space to comprehend it…

Kurama's dead…

Yusuke took a shaky breath, one he soon choked on when Mukuro rested a hand on his shoulder. He almost forgot she was there with him.

"I realize that this must be a hard los on many, yourself included," she finally made eye contact with him, her blue eye narrowed, "please know that if the situation weren't severe I would not ask this of you during your time of mourning."

Yusuke was slightly thrown that she, a demon, would understand the human need to honor those that have passed on. Usually the Makai was much more fight to survive, if you died you then resisted capture by Reikai…if you thought about it demons never rested. Fighting til the bitter end. Which reminded Yusuke he would have a word with Koenma later, surely if he could dead twice and survive it then he could excuse Kurama from his second death…at least for the sake of his child…

"Yusuke?" the human teen blinked and shook his head in surprise; he wasn't one to get so distracted and lost in his thoughts. He pushed away the thoughts of Kurama, Koenma, and…the baby. Yusuke focused his brown gaze solely on Mukuro, something else was amiss. He could feel it in the way Mukuro stood. It was obvious from the gloomy expression overtaking her half scarred face.

"What is it?"

"I'm asking a favor of you."

"Again, I repeat, what is it?"

She only hesitated a second.

"Hiei is suicidal."

Yusuke stopped breathing. The death of his red-headed friend and driven him to a mental state he had not felt since the death of Raizen, and even then it had not been as internally shattering as it was right now. When Kurama's strong ki was extinguished in an instant, it had felt to Yusuke like the background noise had been shut off and his ears rang painfully from the sudden silence. Kurama's death was like seeing one moment and then being blind in the time it took to blink. Feeling Kurama die from half away across the city was as painful as watching Kuwabara die that last day of the Dark Tournament…

Crimson red and soul wrenchingly horrible…

Having to feel the death of one of his good friends, to be told by medics (total strangers) that he was gone, and see confirmation of the sickening truth; he couldn't handle it!

Yusuke glared murderously at Mukuro, "Take it back!"

He couldn't handle it, not Kurama _**and**_ Hiei.

Kami, not them both, he couldn't deal with two losses. Not so soon. Fresh tears stung at his eyes and he finally broke down enough to let out a strangled sob. Mukuro watched as the demon lord fell to his knees, his hands desperately trying to wipe away the sorrow from his face.

"**Take it back!**" he wailed, and Mukuro wondered now, just who he was screaming at.

* * *

><p>"Loved?"<p>

Mukuro shrugged, she sat reclined in a well furnished chair, the round cup of warm sake in her hand. Yusuke sat across a small table from her, cradling his own sake cup. Night had fallen in Makai, Yusuke and Hiei both exhausted. Embarrassed as Yusuke was that he was the one who had an emotional breakdown out in the open, at least he wasn't in a healing tank like Hiei was. Hiei had decided the best course to go for letting out his anguish was physically; he had totaled an entire mountain range with several Kokuryuha blasts. Mukuro had been true to her word for Hiei had nearly killed himself doing it.

Yusuke bit his lip unable to look at his naked friend floating in the blue green water.

"He was very fond of the kitsune."

Yusuke knew that, but she had put the thought of _love _in his head. Now he couldn't get the notion to leave him alone. Memories of his friends kept replaying in his head, looking for clues of Hiei's deeper affection for the fox. And despite not finding anything to prove Mukuro's earlier suggestion, he couldn't help but believe it was true.

He wished it wasn't.

Yusuke knew nothing of Hiei's past, but he had guessed, assumed even that his friend had had a rough time growing up in the demon world (who wouldn't?). Mukuro had mentioned how Hiei was driven by goals and she had confessed to how Hiei had sacrificed his life during the fight with Shigure. Hiei was alive when they found him in the destruction earlier by sheer will power, the need to die an honorable death at the hands of an opponent; it was the only thing keeping him going.

Yusuke was baffled, how could someone only wish to see another day for the sake of dying by someone else's hands? He was a fighter, but still he could not comprehend. Yusuke had the cocky attitude that drove him to beat his opponents; losing to someone wasn't an option. But if he thought about it on a different level, Yusuke could accept accidents like getting hit by a car or even old age as acceptable. He was human, humans made mistakes, it happened.

'Just like it happened with Kurama?' his mind asked. Yusuke shook his head and looked up at the healing tank. It wasn't enough for Hiei, he'd never accept a 'human death'. Regardless of how it happened wasn't the issue here though, it was that Hiei was welcoming death in the first place.

"He has nothing to live for." Mukuro looked up from her sake; Yusuke's face was concerned as he stared up at her heir. She sipped at the drink in her hand, there was no need to answer him it had been a statement not a question. It seemed he was starting to see just how important Kurama really was to Hiei.

Even Hiei may not have fully understood it himself, but Mukuro had come to understand the little fire demon with relative ease, she had known for years; Kurama had been the world to Hiei.

And now his world was gone.


	3. Prologue III

Yusuke stared up at the second story house with apprehension. He had never been to this house before and he tried to find something about it that made it stand out from the others, something that made it Kurama's. Other than the snow-covered cherry tree out front the structure looked as ordinary as any other on the block. Yusuke gulped, adjusting his tie as he tentatively stepped forward.

God, he wished Keiko was there. Due to her parents being out of town Keiko was in charge of the noodle shop, she wouldn't be joining him 'til later. Yusuke felt his stomach drop at the sign placed right outside the open front door indicating this was Shuuichi Minamino's wake. He could hear voices just inside…

Damn, he should have waited to come with Keiko together to this, he wasn't as confident in himself anymore to go through this alone.

Just as his nerves were about to be shot to hell and he was seconds away from high tailing it back home, a familiar ki signature became present. Yusuke looked up and his breath caught in his throat to see his best friend standing in the doorway. Kuwabara too was dressed in a suit (with an equally impressive bow tie) and his hair gelled into place, he cleaned up well Yusuke thought. The carrot top's hands were jammed in his pants pockets as he stared Yusuke down.

Yusuke realized he was frozen to the spot, he was a little scared to step inside and yet unable to flee with his best friend watching him. Each waited for the other to make the first move. Yusuke was embarrassed to realize that this was the first time they'd seen each other since Kuwabara moved into Genkai's temple. The moment passed when Kuwabara offered a sympathetic smile, when a big hand landed on his should Yusuke could breathe again. Kuwabara tugged Yusuke inside the house and right in his embrace.

When Yusuke walked through the house he was saddened as he looked around, a lot of the people didn't recognized, most he guessed were family members. He recognized Kaito and some girls wearing the Meioh uniforms as well Maya's parents. His heart clenched painfully staring at these strangers; none of them knew the real Kurama at all.

Kuwabara clapped him on the back, mutely nodding towards the table where a large black and white photo of Kurama was on display. Yusuke thought it would have been better in color. Hesitant as he as Yusuke finally planted himself in front of the table and bowed his head in prayer.

"Hey fox-boy," the half-breed bit his lip, already at a loss of words, "this sucks! It really sucks!"

A few looked up at his outburst but he couldn't care less at this point. 'Cause the situation was wrong, so very wrong. Kurama, was a powerful demon taken down by a stupid human running a red light. It would have been laughable…but there was nothing funny about this. Koenma couldn't do anything about it either, it was Shuuichi's time and the real Kurama had died years ago. Yusuke's hands fisted, angry at Koenma for not putting in an effort to save their friend and at Kurama for not trying to avoid death.

Yusuke felt tears sting and then roll down his cheeks, "It's not **fair**!"

A soft touch at his shoulder calmed him, he knew it wasn't Kuwabara and Keiko wasn't due for some time. He looked up and nearly bit his tongue when he saw Mrs. Hatanaka gazing down at him with a fondness he didn't understand. Why was she smiling at him? Why?

"You're Yusuke-kun, right?" Yusuke nodded, scrambling to his feet to bow to her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." he mumbled. She nodded and ushered him to follow her as she passed the other guests and ascended the stairs. The hallway had a different atmosphere to it, where downstairs was crowded with people the upper level of the house was deserted, the lights dim, it felt…dead.

Shiori pushed open a door to the right and allowed Yusuke to enter first. It was Kurama's old room. The bed was bare as was the desk and walls, a dresser was tucked away in a corner. The redheaded kitsune had moved out almost two years ago and though no visible trace of him remained, Yusuke knew. Because the room was filled with the scent of roses. The sound of the door closing behind him reminded him that he wasn't alone, with one last fleeting glance towards the window ledge (where the scent of smoke clung) he turned back to face Shiori.

The woman fidgeted and that only made Yusuke even more nervous but he tried his damnedest not to show it. Shiori wrung her hands, unable to make eye contact with the man in front of her. After a few minutes Shiori eventually sat in the chair next to the desk. Yusuke took the incentive and sat on the bed across from her.

"My son…" Yusuke tensed, "he…."

Yusuke bowed his head as Shiori looked like she was about to start crying, if this was hard for him he could only imagine how hard it was for the human woman. Shiori looked up with sudden determination.

"My son has given you full custody of _my_ grandchild." She said it in a rush but there was no mistaking the possessiveness behind it. Yusuke could only blink in open shock.

"W-what?"

"In his will," she heaved a sigh, "he gave you full custody." Yusuke's mind was reeling, Koenma had informed Yusuke weeks ago that Kurama was told of his death day. Yusuke refused to believe the godling when he said the redhead kitsune had taken the news in stride. Had Kurama really known he was going to die? Now he couldn't deny what Koenma had told him, Kurama _had_ known…he made a will…

Kurama knew he was never gonna get to see his unborn child. Yusuke breath caught in his throat, oh god…Kurama had lived his last few days with a smile on his face, putting up a front and beneath it all he knew he'd never-

"Yusuke-kun?" Shiori's voice was like a punch to the gut in his growing wave of anxiety. He could feel the walls of this room closing in on him, he lifted his head and focused on Shiori, she was the only thing that was keeping him from falling over the edge.

"To me?" he cringed when his voice squeaked; he cleared his throat as Shiori stood and withdrew a sealed envelope from her pocket. Brushing the wrinkles absently from it, she walked forward and handed it to him.

"He requested this be given to you to explain his reasoning."

He watched her leave the room to give him privacy, now the walls seemed even more eager to crush him (his lunged burned for fresh air). Yusuke glanced at the envelope, he should have felt anxious but he ripped it open before he lost his nerve completely.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Yusuke,<em>

_You are one of my dearest friends, I'm sure you've already confronted Koenma. You must be confused; there must be several questions concerning my death that you don't understand. I'm afraid I have my own reasons for not trying to cheat death for a second time. That alone may not satisfy you as an explanation._

_The only regret I have with dying concerns my little girl. Maya's death date was not too far off from mine. My daughter will survive but there will be complications in the future. My mother will be hurting, and I wish with all my heart she could get a second chance at raising a child. But I'm afraid my daughter will be part demon just as I am._

_When I wrote my will I gave full custody of her to you. I want her to be raised by someone whom can raise her with a demon heritage. She needs someone to teach her how to control and use her youki and in the human world she could still be close to her grandmother. I know it's a huge favor to take on, possibly even a burden to you and Keiko but I have no one else I can trust my baby to._

_Please consider it, Yusuke. For me._

_Best Regards,_

_Kurama_

* * *

><p>Yusuke stared.<p>

"God damnit, Kurama!" Yusuke stood and angrily paced the room, he wanted to crumble the letter and honestly he wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Kurama knew he was going to die, did nothing about it, and then leaves his daughter as his responsibility. Despite the anger he felt at the fox he knew deep down he'd agree, just cause Kurama 'had his own reasons' for not trying to escape fate didn't mean Shiori and the baby should suffer. Yusuke brushed his hands through his hair with aggravation.

"Ugh!"

He left the room and stomped down the hallway to where he felt Shiori's presence. Yusuke stopped short when he realized she was in her and her husband's room. The door was ajar and he could see the woman cradling a tiny bundle, his anger evaporating at the sight of them. The way the woman looked down lovingly at the tiny little thing ('kami, she's so small!').

'Shiori deserves that kid,' Yusuke thought, 'Kurama's image be damned. She'll except and love her even if she's a demon, just like she would have accepted fox-boy…if only he'd given her the chance.'

Yusuke cleared his throat loudly to get Shiori's attention. The woman turned and instinctively held the child closer when she saw who it was. She clearly wasn't ready to give her grandbaby up. As Yusuke approached her he got his first real glimpse of the child. The baby had her father's bright red hair and big golden eyes, the spirit detective took a few minutes to find any trace of Maya in that little face. There was none.

She was a perfect blend of youko and human, she was the last bit of Kurama left.

'Shiori loved her son so much, she would want this last piece of him.' Yusuke found his thoughts trailing off as he gazed at the little baby. She yawned and wriggled a little in her grandmother's arms. Yusuke glanced at Shiori who's attention had been recaptured. The glow in the woman's dark brown eyes was a welcome sight to the depression she had fallen into. That glow was love.

Love…

Mukuro's voice entered his mind and his eyes widened; Hiei! The fire brat was a demon, he could raise Kurama's half-breed child. The thought of the fire demon holding that little fragile baby was a laughable scene in his head. But…

The baby _was_ the last piece of Kurama left…Hiei didn't have any _other_ reason to live…

'Oh god,' Yusuke thought, 'I can't believe I'm actually thinking about going through with this.'

But the thought of losing another friend was just as terrifying as his anger at having to choose to fate of this baby. He wanted to push Hiei from his thoughts, this was Shiori's grandchild! But all he could see was a bruise, scraped and nearly dead fire demon floating in a healing tank. He bit his lower lip as his conversation with Mukuro played over and over in his head.

Hiei loved Kurama.

It was still a thought that through Yusuke for a loop. He doubted Hiei had let anyone love him; he always seemed extremely anti-social and had walls that he allowed no one past. No one _but_ Kurama. He remembered the day he told Hiei that Kurama was getting married, he was so angry, so upset. Had Hiei felt like he was losing the kitsune? He probably never even told Kurama he was in love with him…he never got to be loved back…the chance at true and pure happiness snatched away from him before he even got the chance to experience it.

Hiei needed love.

Hiei was lonely.

Mukuro's voice, "Hiei is suicidal."

Yusuke groaned, knowing already he was gonna drive himself crazy over this.

"I wanna transfer custody," his voice broke through the silence like a knife. Shiori looked up in surprise and the sheer hope radiating from her almost made Yusuke backtrack. But something about this decision felt right for some reason. He was determined not to regret this.

* * *

><p>Keiko tugged at her skirt, she had rushed herself through the lunch hour and into an outfit after closing. In the crip air of the ending winter it probably wasn't her best choice of outfit. However, she felt bad about letting Yusuke going on ahead of her; she knew how hard it must be for him to have to suffer through his friend's passing. Her outfit be damned.<p>

She adjusted her handbag as she turned onto Kurama-kun's street, she speed up a little (her ankles protesting the move in heels). She turned the corner onto Kurama's lawn, she fluffed her hair and tried to smile. Was smiling inappropriate at a wake? She quickly frowned and stopped short. Yusuke had just walked out of the house.

Stumbled really, he seemed in a daze. His jacket was clutched under his arm and his hair was disheveled. He looked up and caught sight of her and the desperation that over took his expression as he looked at her made her heart melt. Keiko managed a sad smile and mutely opened her arms to him.

Yusuke hugged his wife and let himself cry.


	4. Prologue IV

Woot! **Last of the prologue chapters!**

I'm suppose to be on vacation but I felt the need to write this out anyway, so ENJOY~! xD

* * *

><p>Hiei stood stiffly in front of the tombstones on the top hill of Aoyama Cemetery. The fire demon felt nauseous and his throat was dry. He could almost feel the world around him spin around him, the smell of freshly dug earth and death made Hiei's jaw clench as he forced himself from being sick.<p>

He plopped down to his knees and stared at the headstone.

**Minamino Shuuichi**.

His hand met the mound under the stone. Kurama's plot, unlike Maya's, was already blooming with life; unsurprising of a plant master but it felt so wrong. This whole place felt wrong, brightly colored flowers, candles, and cakes left about as offerings. How could there be so much color to a world that felt so dark?

"Kurama…" Hiei choked, he hadn't really noticed how hoarse his voice would be. He hadn't used it since…he glanced at the fading scars on his hands and frowned. Mukuro and Yusuke were fools to try and stop him, he had hoped they would have picked a fight with him; at least then he could die a proper warrior's death. Hiei realized it would have been selfish to force that on either of them (especially Yusuke) but still…

His vision blurred for a brief moment and he had to concentrate on the ground to keep the Jagan from forcing hibernation on him. Petting the soft mound the corners of his mouth twitched, under here was Kurama. Just a few feet away was his body, so close and yet…a soul too far away.

He tried reaching for his ki, trying with desperation to feel his best friend again. Traces of it were in the soil, being seeped up by every plant close enough. But nothing like the vibrant wave of power he had come to know, not even the fox's scent remained. He choked on a sob, tears actually falling from his eyes, his ki so spent that his core temperature wasn't warm enough to evaporate them.

Hiei landed on the mound and curled up on himself, the jagan finally forcing the fire demon to find some peace in unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Red eyes snapped open hours later.<p>

Hiei wasn't sure what had woken him, at first he assumed he had gained enough energy to take control of the jagan but there was something off. There was a buzz in the air that Hiei couldn't yet place. That put him on edge, he jumped up from ground and looked around and that when he spotted her.

Kurama's human mother stood before him, a sleeping child in her arms.

"Hiei-kun?"

Hiei started. How did this woman know his name, he instantly put himself on guard. Shiori stepped closer to kneel down before her son's grave. She whispered a pray under her breath and Hiei shifted uncomfortably as he watched her like he was watching something that should be private.

"My son would have been a wonderful father, you know." Hiei glanced at the woman to find she was looking at him, addressing him. It was then that his eyes settled on the child. She had Kurama's fair skin, heart shaped face, and bright red hair. But that's not what Hiei was shocked by, the seemingly human child had Kurama's ki signature.

Hiei's breath caught. That couldn't be…Kurama wouldn't have…why didn't anyone _tell_ him Kurama had a kit?

Shiori followed her gaze and smiled fondly at the baby. She traced the baby's chubby cheek and the child yawned and grasped her grandmother's finger in her little fist. Oh, how she loved this little one already. Shiori frowned a little and glanced up at the demon standing over her, he looked a mess in her eyes. Hiei's usual gravity-defying hair stuck up in odd directions and part of it fell flat in the back, his cloak was gone revealing a tattered blue shirt and pants that weren't that better off, not to mention the smell of smoke that clung to said clothes.

If anything he felt more like something that Shiori had to protect her granddaughter from.

But she could still remember Yusuke's fevered attempt to express how much this child would mean to the man before her. The name had seemed familiar when Yusuke told her who he wanted to transfer custody to. Hiei… her son had once spoke of a boy by that name, an orphan who tried to run from his past and hide from the fact that he's unloved; a Flying Shadow.

Unloved…

And yet when she had asked him what a poor soul like that meant to him, he had given her a sad smile.

"He is my dearest friend."

Shiori had always wanted to meet someone who could make her son display an emotional display no matter how small. Looking at Hiei now she was a little disappointed, but she figured that was a given if what Yusuke blurted a few days ago was true.

"Hiei loved your son!"

The human woman nibbled her bottom lip nervously, desperately wanting to think of _another _way to give condolence to someone who was hurting as much as her. But this poor boy had no one, at least she had her loving husband who had been the one keeping her strong enough to get through the wake and funeral. Now Hiei's haggard appearance melted her heart, this poor thing! Who was being his supportive wall, who was keeping _him_ strong?

"At the funeral, Yusuke-kun said that if I saw you anytime soon…" Shiori stood to face the shorter demon, "that he would want custody to be transferred to you."

Hiei's fixed gaze on the child altered, he blinked and then turned his shocked expression to this woman.

"What?" he blushed when he realized that his exclamation came out in the form of a squeak. He cleared his throat roughly. How Hiei hated not being in control in these kind of situations.

Shiori eyed the boy up and down, and Hiei went tense wondering what this human female could possibly be trying to find. She moved forward and offered the bundle in her arms to him. She asked if he wanted to hold her, but he could tell from the stiff way she held the baby out that she'd want nothing more than to pull her against her chest and never let the baby go. And yet, somehow the child was in his arms, Shiori's fingers ghosted up and down his arms to guide them to hold the child properly.

Hiei first waited for the woman to snatch the kit back, and when her will power to withhold proved to be keeping her motherly instincts at bay he relaxed just enough to study the baby in his arms. Wide golden eyes stared back up at him, the unfamiliar ki effectively waking her.

If he had known that Kurama was having a kid he would have hoped that genetically the kitsune would pass on his green eyes. But as he gazed at Youko's eyes he couldn't help but think that it fit. She was more human than Kurama was because of Maya, if anything she should have been born looking more Japanese. This was Kurama's offspring though, she was bound to come out colorful, youko's golden eyes in the face of a human was just the contradiction that Kurama would have found beautiful (if not just amusing).

"What's her name?" he whispered.

Shiori watched the emotions that Hiei didn't even realize he was feeling flash through his eyes and slowly felt her unease start to fade. She watched him carefully as he absentmindedly brushed his fingers through the baby's fluffy hair.

"Did you love my son?"

Hiei huffed when the human answered his question with another question; maybe the fox had actually inherited that trait from her. However her question confused him, didn't humans' love lead to mating? What was their word for it? Marriage?

"He was…my best friend." The emotion in that one statement had Shiori's eyes widening. _He is my dearest friend_. "Besides," Hiei said, feeling embarrassed again under Shiori's gaze, "he married to that one." He nodded to Maya's grave stone and Shiori put her hand on her daughter-in-law's headstone with sad fondness.

Yusuke was right. Her son had married his childhood crush and Hiei had admired him (maybe even loved him) from afar; unable to get close. Never knowing love, huh? She looked at Hiei and felt determination set in. She would put faith in what Yusuke said about this man, and she would trust in her heart that went out to this trouble soul. And like Yusuke she found that this decision felt right.

"She's yours now, you get to name her."

Hiei looked at her in surprise, despite Shiori's determined face her eyes showed how crushed and depressed she was bound to become. He glanced at Kurama's gravestone and then to his kit that had his ki signature. This human woman had lost her son and was now giving up her granddaughter. He knew the moment he held the baby that she would need a demon guardian, no matter how human she looked she was a kitsune in the making. Shiori didn't even know it, but she had no choice but to give her up. Hiei felt admiration for this woman before him swell in his chest.

"I'll bring her back," he said, "to visit. Often." He could only hope that would ease her sadness. She smiled and wipe at her tear eyes.

"Thank you, Hiei-kun. That would mean so much to me."

Hiei nodded and awkwardly turned away, the baby in his arms pulled on his shirt causing him to pause and look at her. Her big eyes looked on the verge on tears as well (he was not good with crying females), he quickly shushed her as he petted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Given comfort or reassurance was not his specialty and it was evident in the hesitant way that he tried to give it. Regardless, the child graced him with a small toothless smile as she relaxed in his hold. Hiei felt the same warmth in his chest from earlier explode at that smile.

"Shiori."

Shiori blinked and took a step forward, "Yes?"

Hiei looked over his shoulder at her and gave his trade mark smirk, "Her name's Shiori."

* * *

><p>Wooooo~! Finally done! *runs to the beach to relax*<p>

The following chapters after this will be just random oneshots and the first few may be in order but I'm thinking most won't be.

Please Review! :D


	5. Sleepless Nights

Hiei pulled at his hair in frustration. He wasn't sure he was cut out for this, what had he been thinking?

Little Shiori continued to wail from where the fire demon had placed her in the middle of his bed. For the past two weeks he hadn't let the half-breed child out of his sight, he was over-protective to the point that it was border-line paranoia. However, when it came to actually caring for the baby Hiei didn't have a clue what he was doing. When Shiori needed changing or feeding he let the maids do it as he stood aside keeping a watchful eye on them.

Mukuro wasn't having any of it any longer, "Hiei, the female employees here aren't your personal child caretakers. While I still expect you to attend to your duties as my heir as diligently as before you became a parent, the fox's offspring is still _**your**_ responsibility. I've made sure the maids know not to coddle you through this, you want to juggle raising a baby among everything else then you learn to do it properly."

'Damn that Mukuro,' Hiei grumbled to himself as he paced his room. True to her word, when the baby started whimpering and he had gone to find someone to help him he was refused help. When Shiori got even fussier, Hiei realized he would have to do something about her before she started wailing. Hiei first awkwardly checked the cloth diaper wrapped around her bottom and ended up giving a relieved sigh when he found she was clean. Next he went searching through the extensive kitchen in the mobile fortress finding a few bags of animal milk stored in the ice box. He heated it to a proper temperature, but when he tried to feed the baby, Shiori squirmed endlessly in his arms and wailed even more in protest.

Now, Hiei was out of ideas on what to do.

* * *

><p>The last thing Shiori Hatanaka expected as she got up for a midnight snack was to hear a baby's cry. Her husband, who had taken time off to console her after her son's death, was working late to make up time. He was due home in another hour. Shu-chan was sleeping in the bedroom across the hall, but he was such a heavy sleeper she doubt an earthquake would wake him.<p>

She followed the sound into her son's old room; carefully she knocked before entering feeling oddly out of place as she entered the bedroom. Her son's friend Hiei, dressed better than last time she saw him, was tapping the window in agitation as the baby cried breathlessly on the bed.

Motherly instincts kicked in and she scurried over to the bed to scoop up the child, patting the little girl on the back as she shushed her. As she tried to soothe the infant she watched the demon that was starting to tap the window so hard it was threatening to crack.

"Hiei-kun?"

"I can't do this…" he whispered softly, his head bowed in silent shame. He could master the power of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, survive the implant of the Jagan eye, but he couldn't handle a simple infant? He bumped his head against the window frame at how pathetic it all seemed.

"You should just…" Hiei sighed in defeat, "give her to Yusuke."

Shiori took a few minutes to take in Hiei's exhausted expression reflected in the glass and her granddaughter's state before smiling.

"I was wondering when you'd be coming to me." Hiei looked over his shoulder at her with raised eyebrows. The woman walked up to him and laid a hand on his arm, guiding him out of the bedroom and downstairs. Hiei had never been outside of Kurama's room, he eyed the rest of the house as Shiori guided him to the living room. She turned on a table lamp so that the room was light with a soft glow by which the fire demon could see a large oak seat on curved feet.

"When Shuuichi told me Maya was pregnant, I knew he'd eventually come to me. A new parent is drawn to their own parents when raising a child becomes stressful. Who better for advice than someone's who has been through it once before?"

Hiei allowed the human to ease him into the chair, when it rocked in response to the movement he tensed, the feeling of falling backwards bringing back bad memories. Shiori rubbed his arm with some affection, and slowly lowered the baby into his arms.

"Why wouldn't she stop crying?" the baby was no longer crying but she still squirmed and fussed in his arms. Shiori smiled down at him.

"Lil' Shi-chan was just tired, Hiei-kun." She carefully eased the chair into motion, "Some kids need a calmly motion to lull them to sleep, when Shuuichi was a baby I use to rock him in this chair; he went right to sleep."

While Hiei couldn't possibly imagine Kurama as a human child, what was even more unbelievable was that this chair was suppose to be calming. Every time it went backward he cringed, he could almost feel the chilling winds of Koorime Island. He subconsciously pulled the baby closer to him, he glanced down at her to find she was cuddling up to him.

Hiei blinked…

"She's…sleeping." He stared up at the human woman in disbelief, "It worked?"

Shiori nodded, "Give her a few more moments there, I'll make us some hot tea and then you can settle into Shuuichi's old room for the night."

Hiei merely nodded, his eyes slipping close as he took in the splendid silence of the room. His hand brushed through the child's thin hair soothingly as he felt himself start to give in to his tiredness.

Shiori came back into the living room minutes later with two steaming cups of tea; she smiled fondly at the sight of the demon fast asleep curled up in the rocking chair, the baby safely engulfed in his embrace.


	6. Baby Steps

"Neither one of us can continue like this."

"Hn. Why you continue the same argument when you already know the outcome is beyond me."

"Hiei," her warning tone, "you don't seem aware of the serious consequences of your over-protective parenting."

An aggravated sigh, "Mukuro, she's not ready for this."

"She's nearly a year old!"

Said child sat in the grass of a garden between the two arguing adults. Hiei and Mukuro were both dressed up nicely for the council meeting that had taken place earlier at Gandura that afternoon. Some of the council members had snickered at Mukuro's powerful heir carrying around an infant in his arms. While neither of them were at all ashamed of the human child Hiei was raising, Mukuro was embarrassed that Shiori was still being coddled by her adoptive father.

They stood in a garden in the middle of Gandura, Yomi had directed them here where they could privately converse; he had even offered to watch lil' Shi-chan, but Hiei set the ends of his hair on fire for even suggesting it.

Mukuro walked a few feet away, turned, and held her arms out. "Come on, Baby. Come'ere!"

Hiei frowned and crossed his arms, "She's too young to start walking, Mukuro! She's safer in my arms than anywhere else-"

Hiei was cut off as he felt Shiori grab his pant leg to haul herself up to her feet, he tried to scoop the child up to ensure that Mukuro would not get the upper hand in this quarrel. Shiori ungracefully hit at his hands with chubby fists and Hiei's jaw dropped. He was this child's world and now here she was siding with Mukuro!

"You evil child," Hiei grumbled, "see if I ever fall for those big doe eyes again."

Shiori took four very shaky steps before stumbling into a clumsy face plant and even without Hiei's speed Mukuro was first to snatch her up. The demon lord bounced the human child on her knee as she shushed the whimpering child, pointy ignoring the 'I-told-you-so' look Hiei was giving her.

"Listen Hiei, I don't want Shiori to grow up too fast either, she deserves to have an actual childhood. But you can't protect her forever, and if you continue to raise her as a human then there is _**no way**_ she's going to survive the Makai."

Hiei grumbled some more before crouching down next to his two fave gals. "…I hate when you're right."

She smirked, "I know."

* * *

><p>AN: The more I write these the more I realize that Shiori Hatanaka and Shi-chan sharing the same name can be a bit confusing, I'm hoping I'm doing a decent job at distinguishing between them for you all. :/


	7. Family

A/N: I figure the only way to make this less confusing is to refer to lil' Shiori as just Shi-chan when her grandmother is present. Honestly I didn't foresee this dilemma mostly because I didn't think so many of the oneshots were going to involve Kurama's mother. *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei nor any other smexy characters from Yu Yu Hakusho (drats!)

* * *

><p>The Hatanaka's were very excited about throwing Shi-chan a birthday party, saying that she only turned one year old once. Hiei thought it was ridiculous but if they wanted to lavish that much attention on the child then he wasn't going to get in their way. They had eagerly welcomed him to join, the invitation was heart-warming to the "orphan" but when he got a peek inside the house to the brightly colored decorations and multiple family members already gathered he had to unfortunately decline.<p>

Hiei hesitated on the front step as Mr. Hatanaka answered the door, while he trusted the man and his teenage son well enough with the baby if Shiori was around; actual one-on-one trust had yet to be made between them. Shiori came around the corner just then before the awkward silence between the men could stretch on any longer.

"Oh Hiei-kun, you're here! It's chilly out there, please come in." Mr. Hatanaka kissed his wife's cheek and excusing himself to see to the guests. Hiei offered the bundled up child in his arms and she cooed, "Hello Birthday Girl!" she kissed the baby's forehead and hugged her close.

"Shiori-san, I won't be coming to the party…"

"What?" the woman looked up in surprise, "But Hiei-kun…it's her first birthday…"

Hiei felt a pang of guilt, "Parties aren't really my thing," he shifted from foot to foot, "and this is suppose to be your time with her."

Shiori frowned, "You know, that we can spend time with her _together_." She left the part 'as a family' unspoken and while Hiei may have picked up on it he pretended he didn't.

"I know…maybe some other time…" he hesitated before turning away from the house.

Shiori grabbed his shoulder, "I haven't been to see Shuuichi yet today, what with the party planning and everything…maybe you'd like to pay him a visit?"

Hiei's back stiffened and then was gone.

Shiori still held his after image for a few seconds before it too disappeared. She was left wondering how he could possibly move so fast.

* * *

><p>Hiei took his time walking up the steps towards the more secluded part of Aoyama Cemetery, the party would last for awhile and there was no real rush on this day. There was a layer of snow that covered the whole city; it dusted the graves and dead foliage all around him. To others it'd be a romantic scene, an image worthy of any canvas; Hiei hated it.<p>

Snow was bitterness and loneliness; Kurama deserved to lay in flourishing life not something as disgusting as snow. Hiei's lip curled in repulsion as he kicked at a frozen pile of it in his path. As the fire demon drew closer to the grave he felt a tingle spring to life deep in his chest, his ki only reacted like that to two people. He jumped up the remaining hill and was greeted with the sight of his sister, in a dark colored kimono, kneeling before the two head stones that rested there.

Yukina looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, Hiei had the nagging feeling that something was off about her (it had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't look good dressed in black). The tomb stones were already brushed and cleaned, as was the small tree sapling that started to sprout over the last year, and an expensive looking bouquet of lilies were placed in front of Maya's tomb. As Hiei walked over to stand next to her he could see the bright white and yellow roses laying her lap, he couldn't help but wish they were red. Kurama preferred red roses…

"Good evening, Hiei-san."

"Hn."

There was a short silence, "We haven't seen you around lately…" she looked up at him, "I heard you've been raising a child."

Hiei flinched, he hadn't visited Genkai's temple much in the past year. He had actually planned on never returning to Ningenkai, however it was the baby that had change that, yet he hadn't done much in this world except to drop her off with her grandparents. It was actually odd not knowing what his twin was up too; he'd been watching over her for so long, how could he have forgotten about his own sister?

Yukina absentmindedly brushed her hand across the engraving of Kurama's tomb stone, "It's understandable, you have big responsibilities to live up to." Her fingers slipped from the cold stone and settled back in her lap. She gave a secretive smile, "And I'm no longer a child."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, he had always though he had been more mysterious about watching over her, since when did she become so perceptive? He continued to study her thoughtfully, there was something about her…what was it…

"It's lil' Shiori's birthday is it not?" Hiei nodded. Yukina giggled, "An Ichigo child." Hiei rolled his eyes with a groan; she was just as bad as the Hatanaka family with there over zealously strawberry-decorated house.

"You seem very fond of the child."

Hiei merely shrugged in response.

Yukina frowned a little, "Sometimes Shiori-san brings her to the temple, not very often but I have gotten the chance to meet her…your daughter."

"She's _**not**_ my daughter," Hiei hissed, nodding to the mound of earth she sat upon, "She's his."

Another silence. More strained than any they've ever shared between them.

Yukina stared ahead for a long time, her red eyes blank of any emotion or reaction from what Hiei could tell. When she finally stood it was to place the roses besides Kurama's grave, she whispered something to the stone (Hiei swore he heard "he's an idiot"). She brushed the slush from her kimono and turned to face her twin with a cold stare. Icy and sharp, Hiei was reminded that she was in fact an ice maiden when she looked at him with those eyes.

"I feel sorry for you, Hiei-san."

Hiei could only blink in bewilderment.

Yukina drew closer and took his hand in hers, her eyes softening enough that the fire demon could make out the pity directed at him.

"You're so selfless, always looking out for others." Hiei would have fallen over in shock if it weren't for her hand still clutching his.

"Yukina, I'm not-"

"Please be selfish for once," she almost seemed to be pleading with him, "everything you've ever wanted has been out of your reach but only cause you keep anything…or anyone who made you happy at arm's length away!"

Hiei felt like he was being pushed into a corner, what was she talking about? Whom had she been talking to? What did she _**know**_?

"Please, Hiei-san, think of yourself this time," she released his hand, "and let someone get close. Shi-chan will be a wonderful daughter and she'll make you a proud parent, if you'd just give her the chance."

Yukina looked so depressed as she asked this of him, her eyes started to get that watery glaze to them and for a brief instant Hiei was terrified that she'd cry right there in his arms. But she pulled away without a single sob, took a deep breath as she stared up at the grey sky, and then walked around him towards the small stairway down the hill.

Hiei was baffled, and that led to being a bit peeved that everyone seemed to be getting an upper hand on him emotionally lately. Would _everybody_ be a step ahead of him? Why had Yukina gotten so upset just then? It was common fact that Shi-chan was Kurama's flesh and blood, not his. If anything that should be celebrated not mourned; any child of his would be forbidden, an abomination.

_Everything you've ever wanted…out of your reach…_

_Let someone get close…_

_Give her the chance…_

…

Suddenly it clicked. Hiei was down the hill and in front of Yukina faster than a blink of an eye, even he felt a small rush of dizziness from how fast he launched himself in that moment of epiphany.

"You knew?"

"…I figured it out eventually."

Hiei tried to say something to that, anything would have done but he was grasping at air and his voice was vacant. How do you apologize for something like this? His mouth was dry and he felt close to hyperventilating, she'd known this whole time?

"Your reasons were your reasons, Hiei. But I don't wanna see you do the same thing to poor Shi-chan as well. Be the father she needs you to be, you deserve a family too." She hugged him and he ended up wrapping his arms around her more for stability then comfort.

He wasn't sure if he could handle any more surprises like these. Kami must hate him.

"Yukina…I should have…been the family you deserved…" he whispered.

Yukina shook her head as she pulled away and started for the exit of the cemetery, "You continue to think you're a bad brother even after I tell you how you were selfless, honestly Onii-san." Hiei felt his chest swell with warmth and he turned to watch her go, suddenly the snowy background didn't seem so bad.

"Besides," Yukina smiled over her shoulder, "Kazuma has already given me a family to belong to."

From this angle Hiei could make out his sister petting her midsection...something else clicked in Hiei's mind…before his world went completely black. Yukina squeaked in surprise as her brother fainted before her while above them both, atop the hill, a small sapling rustled its branches in a non-existent breeze.

As if it were laughing…

* * *

><p>AN:

Ichigo- Strawberry. Yukina's comment refers to the fact that Shi-chan was born January 5th, the fifth day of the first month. The numbers **ichi** and **go**.

So when Yukina begs Hiei to take a chance on love, she's talking about not only how he held back from loving her but also from loving Kurama, and loving Shi-chan. I hope it turned out as dramatic as it was in my head. :D

Yukina's almost two months pregnant~! Hooray!

Hiei's not so happy about it though, lol.

(Happy Birthday Shi-chan)


	8. Genetics

A/N: Waha~! Two updates in one morning!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The demon world was different to the human world in so many ways. When little Shiori spent time in Ningenkai with her grandparents, her cousins and their parents, it was noisy with the population of Japan's capital city. But when she did find a quiet moment to herself, even with her sensitive ears, she couldn't hear at all; as if the world was muted. Makai was different. It always hummed because of the constant storms that plagued the maroon sky.<p>

Golden eyes stared up at that sky as a four year old Shiori stayed rooted to a field of over grown grass outside Mukuro's mobile fortress. Every day she was allowed outside when the fortress wasn't on route somewhere, she'd frolic some ways away and plop down on a patch of healthy fertile soil to begin practicing. Woodlands were the best for plant manipulation, trees weren't as greedy as grass was, but she had to make due while they were on the move.

Her hand hovered over a stem that was slowly producing a pale bud.

The fingers on her head reminded her that she wasn't here alone. Not that her father would ever let her venture anywhere without some kind of protection. Hiei pulled on her soft hair in a crisscross pattern, trying unsuccessfully to braid the child's hair as he'd seen Mukuro do days ago. Shiori had a hunch that the sudden training session was partly because he didn't want anyone seeing him engaged in such a 'girly' act.

"Daddy," she turned her head around to look at him, "why do I have red hair?"

Turning her head caused her hair to slip from Hiei's grip and Shiori giggled when he pouted. The bud beneath her hand shivered before blooming into a petite white flower. It swayed and the petals brushed the palm of her hand as if to greet her affectionately.

"Your father was a redhead."

Shiori blinked, "Your hair is black."

"I'm not your father."

Shiori frowned and twisted back into place, Hiei eagerly grasped at her hair again for another chance at braiding it. The fire demon couldn't see the hurt expression forming on her face; he had no clue that his last statement had even stung the girl.

The little white flower wilted.

* * *

><p>AN: Hiei's a little oblivious isn't he? Poor Shi-chan.

(Unlike the last one shot where Hiei didn't see Shiori as his daughter, here Hiei just means that Kurama's her "father" and he's her "daddy".)


	9. Imagine This

A/N: After chapter 7, I had to write this! I have such respect for this couple, with the timeline I came up with Kuwabara and Yukina don't end up until a little after the series ends (that's nearly 4 years) O_o Kuwabara you are one patient man!

-This happens a year before Yusuke returns from Makai

Warning: This chapter is cheesey! *breaks out the fondue set*

* * *

><p>"Kazuma-kun?"<p>

Kuwabara, lying partially upside down in a bean bag, lifted the text book he was currently studying away from his face. It was evening in downtown Tokyo, the late summer air was still humid enough for a window to be cracked and through the open door the soft clinking of Shizuru cleaning up the dinner dishes could be heard.

Yukina, who was experimenting with human clothing at the time (cause a kimono was just too warm this time of year), was perched atop the bed. She pushed the novel Shizuru had lent her aside and turned to face the tall male.

"Was does it mean?"

Kuwabara twirl up into a proper sitting position, a frown marring his face.

"What does what mean?"

"When you tell me you love me…what does that mean?"

Kuwabara blinked, "…you mean…you don't know?"

When Yukina shook her head Kuwabara's heart sank. His sister had been right. He had fallen in love with this beautiful, amazing girl and she had agreed with ever romantic loving comment he confessed to her. Kuwabara had honestly thought that she had been falling for him all this time; Shizuru told him on countless occasions that Yukina didn't understand him but he had dismissed her negativity. How could his angel not understand the power of love?

But…she really hadn't known what it meant…

A soft hand touched his cheek and he looked up at her, wine colored eyes looked at him with concern when he had lowered his head dejectedly. Kuwabara took her hand in his and marveled on how small it was compared to his, pale like snow and smooth like porcelain.

He took a moment to take in the rest of her, the way an artist marvels a work of art. He heaved a deep sigh, how was it that she didn't understand this? Did her chest not tighten when he looked at her? Does she not lose her breath when he walked into the room? Didn't her heart skip a beat every time he smiled at her?

That's how he felt about her, it never even crossed his mind that Yukina didn't feel the same way. The two of them had always just felt right. They were fated to be together, red pinkie string and all.

How could she not love him…?

Yukina gasped when she heard Kuwabara choke back a sob, she slide off the edge of the bed to embrace her dear friend but he grabbed her arms and gently guided her back to her seat. Kuwabara took a moment to gather his wits about him, an arm wiping at (so far) tearless eyes, before he chanced a glance at the woman he loved.

"It's…it's very powerful…" he gulped, "love is…love is a bond between two people. Like friendship or family…but _more_."

"More?"

"Like…stronger." Kuwabara felt suddenly very awkward, explaining the complex concept of love was a challenge in itself already without having to explain it to your 'girlfriend'. Kuwabara noticed her confused expression and winced.

"It's like this, what you feel for your brother…and what you feel for your friends; that's love! Love comes in many forms, you can love many people to many certain degrees, I guess."

He wanted to bang his head against the wall; he just knew he was screwing this up. 'Should have had Kurama explain it,' he thought, 'he's smart enough to do it right.' But the ice maiden's eyes were wide and alight with realization.

"So…that's what love is!" her voice was high from excitement as she evaluated all her feelings in her head. So that's what this emotion was called, she laid her hand over her pounding heart.

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, there's family love…friendship type of love…"

"Oh! Kazuma-kun, I lov-"

"No, _**wait**_!"

Yukina blinked, shocked. While Kuwabara tended to shout in his shrill voice with intense moments of happiness he had never once yelled at her like that. He instantly looked guilty for it though,

"I just…I'm not finished…" he sighed and released her hands from his, looking away from her he continued, "I love you in a different way than a friend."

Yukina adopted the same confused expression as before; she subtly scooted closer to him, eager to learn more. When he didn't seem to have the courage (or words) to go on she reached out and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her small hands clinging to the front of his shirt when he tensed.

Kuwabara half-heartedly tried to wiggle free but she pressed closer and buried her face into the curve of his neck. She refused to let him go and how he wished he could enjoy it for the passionate embrace he envisioned it as. But she didn't understand…she didn't feel the same…

"Tell me," Yukina whispered, her chilly breath sending shivers down his spine, "tell me how you love me."

"I love you…like a love song, or maybe a fairytale. I'd do anything for you for nothing in return. I'm happy, no overjoyed, when I can make you smile. You are my sun, my moon…my love for you would stretch further than any star in the sky. You make my heart flutter and my knees weak. You are the reason I live," his voice sounded sad, "there would be no point in living in a world where I could not be with you. My love…it's stronger than any other, it'll last far longer than forever, and it's all for you."

There was a long silence, in which Kuwabara felt like he couldn't breathe. When Yukina pulled away from him, he was terrified to turn around and see her reaction. She slipped her hand into his and urged him to turn around though he kept his head down.

"Can you imagine a love like that?" he whispered despertly.

"…no…" there was the soft plink of a few tear gems clattering to the floor. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. She gave a sad smile.

"But I'm willing to try."


	10. Reunited

Hiei walked up the steps of Aoyama Cemetery, sliding past nameless strangers and countless matching headstones. He wore his get up, in favor of the simple one color cloak than the flashy garb Mukuro required of him now that they both served on the demon council. Not that what he was wearing now didn't earn him just as many stares, cloaked all in black in this heat wave, you'd have to be mad…or a fire demon.

He made his way to the secluded hill where only two tombstones stood due partly cause all the plots on this hill had been bought in Kurama's name (his human name that is) and partly because a giant sakura tree had taken root on it. It had grown seemingly overnight, taking merely three years to become fully grown; its roots alone had grown out of the ground and around the base of the incline, effectively gating it off from the rest of the cemetery. If the fast growth of the plant didn't surprise and confuse people, the multiple times it bloomed sure did. Even now in the dead of August, as Hiei ascending closer, the tree quivered and the branches bursts into splashes of pale pink.

Hiei ducked under the shade of the tree and couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his mouth nor the fluttering feeling that tugged at his heart.

"Always one for dramatics, aren't ya?"

The tree did not answer him, Hiei wasn't really sure what he was expecting, he usually only came here on the anniversary. But what Yusuke had mentioned at the twins' birthday party just refused to settle right, the ex-detective obvious meant it to be casual reminiscing, not that bringing up Kurama at a group gathering would ever be anything but awkward. Yusuke was on the verge of being a father himself (the last of the tantei to do so, surprisingly) and yet he still couldn't master subtly. Kami, help that child.

"_Ever wonder what happened to him? I mean afterwards…after the wake Botan told me 'it's just like before'…heh, vague , much?"_

Yusuke had laughed at the time, like it was a joke.

"_I bet they can't find his soul…makes me wonder though…where he ended up this time…?"_

Hiei stared up at tree with great fondness, "I've missed you, fox."

"Aw~! I've missed you too, Hiei."

The fire demon seized up instantly at the voice, wine colored eyes searching the perimeter for anyone who would dare spy on this very mushy moment he was having. Movement caught his eye up in the treetops, he craned his head and there, a transparent image of Youko Kurama sat peacefully against the trunk of the sakura wearing a smirk that could rival the damned devil's.

Hiei's face erupted in a red flush that nearly _**glowed**_ with the intensity of his embarrassment. His heart ached with the strain all the sudden flooding of emotions was putting on it, it was all the proud demon heir could do to just stand there gaping, pointing dumbly at the laughing youko…it was all he could do 'til he promptly fainted in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Wow, Hiei tends to get bomb-shelled a lot at Aoyama, poor guy. Ganbare Hiei~!<p>

Note: I think August is when Japan gets its peak summer heat… At the moment I'm too lazy to actually look it up so I'm just gonna go with it, so play along people, please and thank you! :-P

Btw, I didn't elaborate here, but the "twins" Hiei refers to are Yukina's children. I'll most likely mention them again in the next chapter, which btw WILL be of the limey (possibly lemony) variety, you have been FORWARNED!

Ending statement: Kurama's back and so am I! :D


	11. I Love You

Caution: Yaoi ahead!

* * *

><p>Hiei leaned back into the lower trunk of the sakura tree, the bark digging into his bare back and forcing him to shift to get comfortable. The vine wrapped around its prey tighter at the movement eliciting a hiss from Hiei's lips.<p>

"I told you not to move," tsk'ed the sultry voice next to his ear. The warm breeze almost felt like breath on his neck, it caused the fire demon to shiver and he wished once more that they had picked a better place for this. It wasn't that he cared they were out in the open; no one would wonder this far into the cemetery, not on sweltering hot day like this. But the grass and bark made his skin itch, his shirt had been shredded not minutes earlier and his pants were still tangled about his ankles efficiently shackling him.

But what really kept him held in place were the golden eyes that stared unblinking at the torturous scene happening before him. Hiei's breath hitched as the vines squeezed and he squirmed helplessly, his toes curling against the pleasurable spasms that shot down his legs. It wasn't that he hadn't felt these sensations before, he had, but always by his own hand…this was different.

Except…

Kurama was dead. In spiritual form. Non-corporeal. He couldn't really touch him…so Hiei pretended. The vegetation latched onto his member twirled and squeezed just right, he could pretend that it was Kurama…the fox was controlling the vine so in a way it was the same.

Hiei threw his head back as the speed increased and he closed his eyes, he really needed to stop thinking, it was too disappointing to linger on technicalities and he had better things to focus on anyway. Kurama chuckled and Hiei opened his eyes just to catch sight of that brilliant smile, the smile of Shuuichi Minamino before it morphed back into a proper youko smirk.

"If I had known you wanted to bed me, I'd have jumped you sooner, my friend." He licked his lips, "Especially if I'd have known you'd look so cute moaning beneath me."

Hiei whined as the vine pulled, he'd be horrified later when Kurama would describe it as 'mewling', it was a terribly embarrassing position he'd been put in but it was the only way they could…

Hiei closed his eyes again and tried to imagine it was the fox's hands running all over his body, what would it been like to have that red-head straddling him and teasing him while making feel so. god damn. good! Hiei moaned loudly and fisted the tree roots he'd been settled between, his claws digging into them as he rode through each wave of pleasure that crashed through him.

What would it have been like, he wondered, if he had admitted his feelings for his friend a few years ago? Would Kurama be with him now? Alive and in the flesh, instead of spiritual and reduced to this second-hand type of contact? Would Kurama still end up with that human mate of his? Would he of still gotten into that accident?

Three little words…if he had the courage back then to say them…could he have saved his best friend.

Stop thinking! Hiei growled in his head as the vines released his manhood and flipped him onto his hands and knees. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think about anything! Just feel. That's all Hiei wanted, to feel this moment, to drown in it, to suffocate in it. He didn't need to think, he just needed to pretend.

"Kurama!" he barked, as he felt pressure push at his behind. The plant paused and through Hiei's fazed state of mind he noted absent mindedly that it was already lubricated.

The fox, who hadn't left his spot from the branch above, blinked in surprise. A moment passed in which neither moved, unless you counted the tremors that shook Hiei as he continue to hold himself up in position to be taken. Realization dawned on the youko and he spared the younger demon an affection smile before gracefully leaping down to the ground below. Kurama landed before Hiei, sat in place and lifted Hiei's head up.

"Look at me, Hiei," red lust filled eyes met the calm golden orbs of the spirit, "you're so beautiful." Kurama leaned in and pressed ghost lips upon Hiei's. The fire demon couldn't actually feel the kiss and it made his chest ache with such desperate longing that he was sure he'd die before he'd find release.

The pressure poking at his backside suddenly plunged forward, taking him whole, overloading his senses and he _**finally**_ stopped thinking…

He only remembered gasping, moaning, and when whatever plant being used to penetrate him hit that special spot he screamed Kurama's name for the entire cemetery to hear. The climax drained him of all the energy he had left and like the Kokuryuuha, it started to pull him from consciousness. He searched with tired eyes for the fox, before he fell into glorious dreamless sleep; he whispered those three little words.

Kurama, unsurprised by the confession, looked down at his unconscious friend with sad eyes.

"Better late than never, I guess…"


End file.
